This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for improving the performance of printers, and more particularly to a system and method for minimizing visibility of print defects when printing.
The quality of printed output from printers may be compromised by print defects induced by a defect in the printer, such as due to a problem related to component life, material state or manufacturing issues. For examples in an electrophotographic marking process, an image streak may appear in the printed output due to contamination of a charge scorotron, a scratch on the surface of a photoreceptor, lack of exposure due to contaminated optics, a developer roll meter blade defect, etc. Other print defects may include a registered band, spot defects, graininess, a mottled appearance, lack of color, low frequency color variations, etc. Such print defects may be localized within a region of the printed output, and may reoccur in the same localized region. Furthermore, the print defects and localized region may be described by location and color separation information associated with a print marking means provided for forming the printed output on the substrate.
When a user perceives print defects in printed output, it is probable that the user will request service for the printer causing the print defects. Until the printer is serviced, the print defects may render printed output below a desired quality standard or unusable. The printer may be out of commission while waiting for service and/or during servicing.
To overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, it is an aspect of the present disclosure to provide a system and method for minimizing or eliminating print defects from printed output and for avoiding the need to service the printer.